1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a method for the formation of packaging units, each consisting of a container closed with a keg fitting and filled with a liquid to be bottled, and to a device for the formation of packaging units.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
A beverage bottling plant for filling bottles with a liquid beverage filling material can possibly comprise a beverage filling machine, which is often a rotary filling machine, with a plurality of beverage filling positions, each beverage filling position having a beverage filling device for filling bottles with liquid beverage filling material. The filling devices may have an apparatus designed to introduce a predetermined volume of liquid beverage filling material into the interior of bottles to a substantially predetermined level of liquid beverage filling material.
The object of the present application is to indicate a method by which the manufacture of such containers, and especially including non-reusable containers, can be simplified, generally with regard to the complexity of the mechanical equipment and design effort desired.